Mîñçräft
by Fleelfmuister
Summary: This is the story of how our young and daring adventurer Michael manages to just get himself to get caught up in some sauce that is just too much for him. Rated M for smut, action, gore, possible lemons, possible harem, and such.
1. Chapter 1: What is This?

**Chapter 1: What is this?**

 _You were in your room, playing on your usual Minecraft world. You had just finished gathering enough diamonds to create a diamond set of armor and had gone through the dutiful tasks of getting enough experience to make the best enchanted books for them. You then decided that it was taking too long, leaving it for another day. You then saw the multiplayer part on the P.C. edition that you were playing on, right before clicking on single player, remembering you and a group of friends had made a great server and were still working on it._ I should probably stop playing alone and start being the real friend I should be, _you thought as you were going to click on the server. You then were stopped by your mother barging in your room shouting at you to stop playing that stupid game you always did up in your room, and start doing something worthwhile. You were about to protest when suddenly…_

 _Pow!_

You woke up, startled by the sudden reminder to get up. You reached over to try to pick up your trusty necklace and start to get ready for the coming school day when you realized that you were not in your bed. Heck, you weren't even in your room. You started to feel compressed around you as you started to feel the surroundings seemingly enclose around you, and then you realized you were in the water. You bolted while floating wondering how the heck did you get here, and then you realized _Shit, I need to breathe NOW!_ You swam up as fast as you could to the surface of the water, thankful for your great exercise routines at your neighborhood pool and finally broke free out of the impending water. Looking around you saw nothing around for miles except for a small island with not much on it. Things were starting to look bad, but at least one thing was for sure-he could survive for nearly a week out in the ocean without food because he had noticed for some reason this water was not salty, and in fact, there was not an animal to be seen in sight except for a couple of squid here and there. _Odd,_ you thought to yourself, _shouldn't there be more wildlife than just some squid here and there?_ Then again the world looked odd to you, after all, as the island for some reason was completely flat with one tree on it. Wait a minute, that wasn't a normal tree! That was a flipping tree from Minecraft!

The Game Studios Presents-

In association with The Studios-

 _ **Mîñçräft**_

The tale of how this is going to be will be concluded now.

So then I went in my full diamond armor and over enchanted bow to jump into the portal dropped by the enderdragon-CUT- I told you that you we're doing beginning to end bro, not end to beginning. Just, rewind it please? Ok, -ACTION-and I felt this huge purple energy go through me-CUT- I SAID CUT THE SHIT OUT BRO, OK! Good. -ACTION-Fine, fine, I'll start from the beginning…*incoherent mumbling*

So, I did the whole go around in my head, wondering how in the world I had managed to get to the point that I was, floating in the middle of nowhere until I looked up and saw someone suddenly pop into existence on the island.

I wondered how the crap he got there so I swam over to him and was going to ask him something until I noticed him walk over to the tree and then took his fist and reared it back, then wacked the tree with all his might, doing it again and again until that section of the tree went pop and shrunk to 1/5 of its original size.

I was super confused at how in the world he did that, until I realized that the tree was still standing in its original position as though nothing had happened to it, but there was clearly a block missing from the center.

I got out of the water, and walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, but he didn't respond. I even tried to call to him, shouting "Hey you!" constantly, but he just stood and seemed content to be wacking his fist away on that tree.

I finally was so mad at his inconsiderance to the fact that I was there that I reared back for a punch of my own, and hit him so hard that he stumbled forward, grunting at the pain from my punch. He then turned to face me, looking for the origin of the strike.

His eyes locked unto mine with and unconsiderate gaze and then advanced toward me, moving at an alarmingly fast rate, almost 4 meters per second until _Wham!_ I was knocked back from his punch and sent back into the water.

He then did the weirdest things that I have ever seen in my life, taking one of the shrunken logs and bringing it out in his hands and then splitting it into four separate pieces. He then went on to scrunching them into one another until they went _Pop!_ and suddenly had a workbench that had been produced from the four planks.

He then proceeded to continue on by placing the workbench on the ground and then splitting another log into more planks until he finally took some planks and made them into two sticks each for four planks. He then took these abnormally long sticks and took two of the meter long sticks and three of the planks and made them into what looked to be a wooden pickaxe. He then proceeded to make out of two more sticks and three more planks what looked to be an axe.

What really blew me away was that when he finished on both of these they shrunk from their meter sized parts into a ¾ of a meter pickaxe and axe. He then proceeded to make a wooden sword and then finally made it, finally turning to him with his pickaxe at his side, axe string across his back, and sword at hand.

I then dead out bolted. The sword may have had been made out of some wooden planks, but it looked as though if I tried to face the confrontation with him then I would clearly be killed through his brute strength and agility. And the sword of course.

After swimming for what seemed like miles I then suddenly told myself that I was either swimming out toward the expanse of the ocean biome in Minecraft-that's right, I figured out that I was in Minecraft,-or I was already at the center, and therefore there was no way that going any direction was wrong, so I decided to turn around (of course in a different direction than where I came from, but I still turned around).

What caught my eye though was the sight of still being able to see this stupid bitch in the background swimming after me until suddenly a whirlpool of a sort started to draw in the ocean and I seemed to be close to wherever it was coming from. I was quickly pulled from the surface of the ocean, seeing a lot of squid being sucked in, and off in the distance seeing that player stop dead and look for what had happened to me.

I then looked to the location I was being sucked to, being quickly confused as I was being sucked into what looked to be a great expanse of purple light at the bottom that was pulling everything in. I then realized that the thing pulling everything was a portal to the Nether!

I was quickly confused at how in the world had this portal had been put here at the bottom of the ocean, but just my luck as it seemed to be that it was running and was pulling everything that was there into the portal. I was frightened as I had no clue to where I was going.

I could be landing in a pool of lava, on one, in the actual expanse of it, or in a fortress. Who knew?

But then it was too late to try to fight against the whirlpool, and I was surprised at how I had managed to stay underwater for close to a minute, but then I realized that I was a trained swimmer. I then finally got to the portal and I was whisked inside of it and everything started to go purple until _Whoom!_ I found myself being hurtled out of my portal and onto something that felt very, very warm, but soft, until I realized that it could have been some soul sand.

But no, I was wrong. As I opened my eyes, coughing out water that instantly turned to water vapor I realized that I had landed in a bed of some sort. I was confused; wondering since when in Minecraft was there a bed in the nether-I thought they exploded. Slapping myself, I realized that that was in the End, not the Nether.

But I had no time to ponder over it, as the instant that I came to that conclusion, a voice shouted at me,"I finally caught you, you stupid bitch! Now you'll pay for jumping off that tower ledge!" But before I could say otherwise the floor around me went in flames and apparently there was no way out. The nether portal that I had been using was still on, but I figured what good it would do to jump back in the ocean, and I half expected it to suck me back to the nether once I was at the other side.

So I looked up at the person whom was speaking to me and was surprised to find that it was a girl. A hot one at that. And not that type of hot, but flames type of hot. She was literally dressed in flames that seemed to barely hold together by an orangish armor that seemed to be the origin of them. Not only that but she walked up to me, completely ignoring the fire on the floor, and seeming as though it had no effect on her.

She walked up to me with a sneer that was likeable to a madman, but what really pointed her out was the six orange rods floating around her in a spiraling method, two circling at different points. She was like a human blaze mob. This only confused me more, and yet she did not see the strike of confusion, but instead stated something I didn't see coming.

"So, how was it getting sucked into a nether portal, eh? You've finally met your match, Steve," she stated quite bluntly. I then protested, stating "I'm not Steve!" She then told me,"Cut the crap. I know you're Steve. I just saw you die when you jumped off that ledge into the lava." She then said to me,"You're going to do what I want you now, and trust me, I'm not going to let you go easy after that stunt you pulled back there."

I was confused at first since I didn't realize what she was or what she was going to do, until suddenly she was in front of me. She brought out from a back pocket or so what appeared to be a potion. I backed as far back on the bed and tried to get out of the way from her but she grabbed me, burning my hand a bit. I released a gasp of pain and she took the opportunity by shoving the potion into my face.

My hand then slowly stopped burning, and when she let go, I saw in disbelief that it was healed. I then saw her walk back around the bed and flick her hand. I was then thrown back by a force into the center of the bed, unable to move myself. I then yelled at her, saying, "What did you do to me! Tell me now!"

She simply continued on walking away. I then suddenly that my hands and shins were wrapped tightly with blazing fire cords. I then looked at her, and she flipped a lever and then the bed started to turn on its side, to where it was like I was chained on a wall.

At this point I knew that I was up for some torture, and I was really mad that she didn't seem to care that Steve was half a foot taller than me and much older looking than me, being that I was only 17, and I think Steve was around his mid-twenties. But what really ticked me off was when I realizedSteve had been the one who was at the spawn point.

She then pulled me back to reality by throwing what looked to be a fireball at my face. It didn't burn, much to her pleasure. She then walked up to me and told me, "I know that you must feel very angry right now, but you know that potion I forced you to take? Well that was infused with my essence, thereby making you fire resistant but also making your body obey what I tell it to do."

I then shouted at her face, "So?! Do you really think that I give a damn if you have total control over my body? Do you! Well, the only thing that I'm mad at is that you managed to catch the wrong guy, and you still haven't noticed that you did! And what's worse, you don't seem to care that I've already told you that, you still want to go on and continue."

She turned around, face on fire and stated, "And do you know why?! It's because I just so happen to have found one of the real humans sent here. And you don't even begin to comprehend what I am going to do to you."

 _Shit,_ I thought to myself, _she was really serious. I don't like where this is going…_ and I was right.

She then proceeded to flaming down, somehow calming herself, and revealing her actual body. I mean she was still in her armor, but she was no longer on fire. She was actually quite pretty, and I had to slap myself back to realism after that thought, but she had a lot of characteristics that made her so. She had orange-brown hair that was seemingly flaming, and she had a nice face with good-looking brown eyes. Another slap. And he also realized that she may have seemed like a beast when she was in her blaze form, but she was actually not as strong-looking as she was when she was a blaze.

She caught me looking her over and gave me a lustful grin. I paid her with a little red blush emanating from my checks due to the speed of the situation. This time it was a mental punch. She then proceeded to harass me by walking over and telling me, "Well, I am going to have some fun here." She then proceeded by making my head lay on the wall of the bed in place as she leaned in towards my face.

I now started to feel very regretful in letting her give me that potion and letting her in turn do this to me. But what really surprised both of us was the sudden sound of the _Whaa!_ of the Nether portal as Steve, of all people, came flying in and toppled this being. She was instantly confused over how in the world he managed to find me, and to be honest, so was I, but then I remembered the chase.

And I was glad he came prepared.

He managed to make her cough when he landed on top of her, and he took the opportunity and caught one glob of spit and then took it in his mouth. I then saw her angered at this phenomenon and flame up, but it took no effect to Steve. I then realized he must have had gained fire resistance from the spit, while not being under control.

He then punched her straight in the face and managed to stagger her before getting up and slashing her body with his iron sword and making her scream in agony from the slash now on her stomach, bleeding red blood with some pus flowing out as well. I could tell that Steve had hit a bad spot. She then flamed back on, trying to get up, but Steve did something so brutal even I couldn't imagine anyone doing. He brought his leg up and stomped on her stomach wound.

She then let loose another scream of agony, writhing on the floor, her blood now pooling up in the fire. He then brought up his sword and slashing right at her neck, making it loll off and roll across the room for approximately 5 seconds before landing at my legs, looking directly at me with its eyes closed and mouth in a state of agony.

Slowly, the body of this natural phenomenon started to glow lighter and lighter and more and more red as it started to seemingly grow. Steve immediately ducked for cover and I braced myself as the body then suddenly exploded, ravaging the area with shudders of the room and fire exploding out of the now annihilated body.

After a while the room stopped shaking and I opened my eyes, remembering that I had fire resistance as I looked at my body to see anything wrong. I then sighed in relief as I had half expected the head to explode with the rest of its body. Steve then got up, and came over to me and looked over me as if he were debating whether or not to leave me there, and he seemed to have had finally have had made up his mind.

I then saw him rear back his arm, and from the angle towards my arm I braced myself for the worst when at the end of the strike he switched his angle at the last possible moment and struck the flaming piece of rope that was holding my hand.

I then felt the rope slide off my hand, and looked at him thankfully, and then continued his work by undoing my hands, as he had gone off to the other end of the room. I undid my feet and then got up slowly and carefully, my legs being asleep from hanging from the ropes.

Seeing to that I got out, he then proceeded to looking throughout the whole room to see if he could find something. I asked him, "Looking for something?" but as usual he said nothing. I walked over to him to see what he was doing, and he was seemingly looking at the walls. _Peculiar,_ I thought, _why would he do that?_

My answers were then answered when he flipped a lever on the wall. Broken from my trance, I looked at the lever, which now was pressed up, and noticed a sign. It said, "WS-On/Off." I noticed another sign close beside it stating, "NP-On/Off." I then realized that the levers were to turn off the Nether Portal and its effects of sucking in water.

He then proceeded to the still running Nether Portal, but then turned around, as if he had forgotten something, and walked over to the bed that had been used as a torture stand. He then did the mist horrifying thing that I have seen, taking the head of the human blaze mob and then shoving it in his pocket. It bulged in his pocket, then seemingly shrank to the point where it disappeared.

I was utterly bewildered at how this had happened, but then again I remembered, how in the world would you be able to hold that much in Minecraft. So I then got out of my mental state to see Steve jump through the portal. I took one last look around the place and then decided to follow him out.

I jumped through the Nether portal to hear the sound of the _Whaa!_ rushing in my ears and then felt the water of the ocean once again, signaling that I had made it back successfully.

 **Thanks for reading the heated first chapter of my story! I hope you liked it. Review to keep me going and make sure to keep on reading, and I hope that we go to the top of the list.**

 **P.S.- the name originated from the love of making fun of Minecraft and therefore allowed me to call it this while it still looking the same but sounding completely different.**

 **Daily Life Lessons (DLL)-**

 _ **So long as you retain your spirit of exploration, you will get out. That is one thing that I am sure of.**_

 _ **Just because someone stumbles and loses their way doesn't mean that they are lost forever.**_

 _ **Just let the light touch you, and let the words seep through, and let the past ride through bringing out our hope and reason**_

 **Now I will tell you that next chapter will be very very good and have a lot of problems left here solved in it. I hope that you will get everyone to like this story, and I want to give a shoutout to** **Frost Richotfen** **,** **Just An Ordinary Writer** **and** **Sylent Doom** **for inspiring me to write this novel.**


	2. Chapter 2: Now I Understand

**Dang! I didn't realize how Illuminati my last chapter was! 3,500 words exact! Now that's something!**

 **Oh well, I guess it worked out. And I went back and changed some things from last chapter so it went from 3500 words to 3600. For those who didn't read the new version, go do it now. (It's much better than before, and 3600 is more illuminati than 3500.)**

 **I forgot to describe my character in the last chapter! How stupid of me! Oh well. So my character's name is Michael. I don't have a last name for him, and I don't plan on making one.-_-. So our friend has a whitish-yellow skin tone almost making him Asian. He has black/really dark brown hair and has dark brown eyes. (if you have ever seen a Chilean then you know what I'm talking about.) He is somewhat muscular, though nowhere out of the ordinary 17 year olds you see (Benches 250, Squats 350). He is around 5'10" (around average height) and is proud of it, giving him quickness, even at 140 lbs. He has a great big dark grey hoodie he wears over a shirt that differs on what he feels like wearing, and wears somewhat big cargo pants held by a D-ring that goes past his knees, but not covering his calves. He wears black Polo's on his feet and wears normal socks. So he looks like nothing out of the ordinary, except that he trains himself regularly as a percussionist but at the same time is a kind of ADHD kid that can't keep his hands off his practice pad stand to the point that he uses them as weapons. He converted the stand into a kind of convertible two handed weapon, made entirely of metal. His weapon has dual maces on each side of it, with a long one at the front end with a sharpened point at the tips of the mace, making a kind of multisword. At the bottom is a normal and smaller mace that is what is shown when it is hanging off his back from the leather strap he uses to hold it. The dual mace can be converted to two separate pieces, one being the long mace with enough room for one hand, which he uses mostly in his left hand. The other shorter half is converted to a sort of pistol that he modified so that it shoots lasers (never needs to reload) and hooks on to his arm with the mace section of the weapon. He can of course use the pistol as a mace as well, but if used so then he will have it in his left hand with his large mace in his right hand. Pretty dank right?**

 **Anyway, now time for the personality. (*audience moans in boredom*) Aw come on! You expect me to continue the story without telling you about his mind after I have told you about his body?! No can do, sorry. Anyway… he is a quiet guy most of the time, but is quite talkative once you get to know him. He is quite unemotional on the outside, but can be humorous at times and serious at others. He is mostly content with being a loner, and plays Minecraft now and then, but doesn't really like playing games all too much, despite being a king of vanilla Minecraft. He will occasionally curse, but only does so out of sheer pain/surprise. He has a strong willpower and a high tolerance to pain- he can get hit repeatedly on the same place for about five times before finally acknowledging the pain. He is a good problem solver and is great at trying to work his way out of problems and on top of that is great at doing fast math. For his relationship status, he tried it once, but quickly realized it was the wrong decision as he chose his friend, not his love. He has a great fear over hurting those he loves, and will not fuck anyone he knows unless he is really pulled into it (that being said, he wouldn't fuck a stranger either.) He knows the consequences of the things he does. His only problem is the tendency to make the same mistake over and over again.**

 **So now, that's more than enough rambling on my part. Enjoy the story as I explain many left out anomalies from the first chapter.**

 **Chapter Two- Now I understand…**

I slipped out of the Nether portal and go from the dark and red surroundings of the Nether to the quickly enclosing water. My body is exasperated from the quick change and I quickly take a gasp of air before my face is filled with water. I see Steve off in the distance, floating off in the distance, easy to distinguish due to his shiny iron armor.

I see him waving at me to come to where he is. I shake my head, but then I see his other hand pointing at what I see to be light at the bottom of an underwater hill. I look closer and then see, much to my astonishment, a door, but then remember Minecraft logic.

I swim over to it as quickly as I can, noticing my quickly dropping air supply, and I see Steve float up to the door and open it, stepping inside and falls to the floor of the door. I then see him walk through and leave the door open, most likely leaving it for me to come in. I make it in but quickly fall flat on my face, for I forgot about the door logic.

I get up and see Steve seemingly looking through a chest, and then seems to get what he was looking for. He goes to an upside down stair that serves as a kind of desk, odd enough, with a red carpet in front of it, and he pulls out a book, and then places an ink sack beside of it and takes out a feather.

While he was writing whatever he was in the book, I looked around the house under the water. I see a couple of windows on the walls. I walk to them and tap my fingers at an unknown rhythm that I don't know but just feels right. I then continue looking around and find the chest Steve was looking in a moment before.

I look at Steve, who is still writing in his book, and then look at the chest, then look back at Steve, then go towards the chest. I open it with the utmost silence and look in it. I am surprised to see in it my cell phone, my wireless headphones, my beats earphones, my trusty necklace and finally my dual mace.

I pick them all up and then put them in my pockets, but soon enough, they all shrink to where they are neither seeable nor feelable. I then take my dual mace and walk over to a row of three stairs connected, making a sort of wooden couch.

I sit down and press a button on the side of the weapon and hold the now two maces and then take the large one and place it on my left side. I then toy around with my laser pistol attached to my right wrist, pretending to shoot things around the room like a madman but never pressing the trigger to fire.

Meanwhile I see the rest of the room and then see a solitary door. There were stairs somewhere else leading further down to what I presumed to be his bedroom, so I wondered what that might have been. I walk over there and put my hand on the doorknob before I notice Steve's hand on my shoulder, prompting me to turn around. He has the book in his hand and is seemingly trying to give it to me.

I accept the book and go to the couch to read it, still eyeing the door in the back of my mind. I then open the book upon sitting down while Steve goes downstairs. I look at the first page and realize that he wrote this himself. It stated:

 _ **You must be wondering what happened back there; to be honest, I honestly don't know, but all I ask of you is to trust me. You seem to be doing so already seeing as though you followed me here. This is my hideout I had built in the ocean after discovering that a Nether Fortress was near this location in the Nether, so I built this house as an outpost. It seems to have had done more than just that though, as seen through today. You must have been needlessly tormented by the blaze princess at the castle. You guessed it, every castle in the nether is owned by a blaze royal family, as well as some with a wither skeleton owning it. You see in this world, I noticed it wasn't normal vanilla Minecraft, but instead a kind of modded vanilla version. I need you to know this in case if you happen to see anything like that in any dimension. Finally, I need to tell you that I am mute, and that is why I cannot talk to you. You probably figured this lot out already, but I am controlled by a gamer, who sees you as another player. I intend to keep it this way. He may differ in playing style and I cannot guarantee your safety when he is controlling me, as I have no control. Also I will teleport automatically to the last place he was while playing me, and I will not respond to you until I regain control. I must tell you that at the beginning when he first saw you he thought you were hostile as you hurt me. Now I give you a choice, or really an ultimatum, as I will either allow you to stay or leave. You must choose before he comes back online, which is in about twenty minutes, at the rate that it's going. Also, while I am being controlled by him, daylight will only last for around 20 minutes leading to a 10 minute night. I believe that you understand this phenomenon. So now follow me and tell me your verdict.**_

It finishes, leaving my mind working and still digesting what he was saying to me and then slowly starting up the thinking process. I played around with my gun for a moment before heading down the stairs, having made up my mind.

I walk into the room that he was in and stare in awe as I see across from me the Nether Portal that he must have had been talking about in a room made with Nether Quartz blocks and a bunch of chests around the place. They seem to be his dump chests.

I then see Steve in his full iron armor, holding a sword in his hand and standing close to the portal. I walk up to him, and I quickly go over my decision in my head again, seeing the possible outcomes, and am again happy with my decision.

When I finally reach him, I tell him, "You know, I think that you were thinking that I would come with you, right?" He nods. I then continue saying, "Thanks, but I've decided to hold my own. I want to go and experience Minecraft by myself. Thanks for saving my life out there," I say gesturing to the Nether Portal.

I then turn around but am stopped by Steve handing a bundle of what looks to be diamonds. I gladly accept, say goodbye and walk up the stairs after seeing him go in the portal. I walk over to my couch and take the maces and hook them together again and then sling it over my back, then head out.

I walk out of the door once again, feeling the odd and sudden feeling of the intense water pressure at this deepness, then swim desperately upwards, trying to get to the surface as fast as I possibly can.

I break free, and then start floating on the water. I look at my inventory on my phone, which just so happens to be waterproof, and I see that I have a map in my inventory. I tap on it and then feel a lump grow on my pocket. I pick the map from my pocket and look at it, it stating that I was in the middle of the ocean, but there was a group of islands not too far away from here.

Once I reach the islands it had began to turn to nighttime. I still had the bundle of 5 diamonds that Steve was so kind to give to me, but I had no food. I was getting more and more hungry, and I thought I would starve until a gleam of luck struck me and I had found some cows in the swampy area.

When I got to one of the islands, I took off my dual mace and then pressed the button to detach them and then hooked the larger mace on my left side, hanging off and resting slightly on my leg, but not enough to damage me. I then took the gun and held to Fallout style, pointing the long muzzle at one of the cows, waiting for it to line up, and then took the shot, letting a gleam of red light fire from the gun.

The cow immediately dropped dead, as I had hit him in the head, and then three glowing green orbs leaked from its mouth and dropped on the ground. I then turned to another cow and shot it dead as well. I then saw a cow in the water off in the distance, aim it up, and fire. They both were instantly killed, letting out a moo in desperation, but ultimately dead.

I went to them all, and unsurprisingly the glowing green orbs were drawn to me and spun around me and then went into my chest. I walked to the animals and then swam out and tugged the dead cow floating on the water and then put them all on one island and proceeding to skin them. I was finished with two when the sun finally went below the horizon.

I was very much on guard, having my gun right beside me at all times, but continued to work on the last cow, having already 5 chunks of meat and 3 pieces of leather. I then heard a blood curling moan from one of the islands and then turned to see a zombie slowly walking over to me, about to fall in the water. I quickly pick up my gun and aim it at his head, and then fired.

He got knocked back from the gun blast, looked at me as if he were dazed, and continued toward me. I fired once more out of fear and struck his arm, but he continued as if I didn't even hit him. I got up and pulled my mace out, hooked the gun on my hand and charged at him, firing at him once more, hitting him in his torso, making him stop for a brief second, giving me the opportunity to strike.

I quickly took it and jumped off, bashing my long mace in his head making it bend at a hugely unnatural angle, fired at his head again and then stabbed my mace in his chest. When he stopped moving, I pull the mace out, taking off with it a chunk of rotten flesh. He then falls dead (again) to the ground.

I look around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, so I proceed to finishing my skinning and gutting of the cow. When I finally finished, I took the bloody meat and placed it in the water on the other side to rinse it off, and then I did the same to the leather. I left them sitting on the edge of the island, but I was careful to make sure that it didn't touch the water.

I wait over there, looking around, when I see in the distance some trees growing out of the water. That is a good sign, as the trees normally grow close to the mainland, so I decide to take up the meat and leather and shove them in my pockets, shrinking to miniscule size the instant th.

I check my phone to check up on how much inventory space I have left, and I see that I have quite a bit of room in it. Finally I take my mace and gun and combine them back to the dual mace and then sling it over my shoulder in its strap. I then pull out my Bluetooth headphones (also life proof) and then hook them up to my phone and put my headphones on my head.

I pull up my music app and hit play on the playlist that I called The Classics with a bunch of great classics such as Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones, Stayin' Alive by The Bee Gees and The Seeker by The Who. I then remembered back when I was on Earth, I entered a stage right after my gaming stage that got me into metalcore, and I remember how I used to love the way that they made their music. I still liked it, but not as much as I liked normal rock. Granted, I still listened to Black Sabbath and Led Zeppelin and such, but I didn't like metalcore so much anymore.

I swam over to the trees with one headphone on my ear and the other one on my head, keeping my mind in the game. Once I got to the trees though, I start to hear the scuffling of feet. I take off my headphones, leaving them hanging on my neck, currently playing Hey Jude by The Beatles, and pull my dual mace from its holder. I cautiously look around and see nothing moving or out of the ordinary.

I think to myself _Hmm…must have had been the wind then,_ and take one more look around before pressing the button and detaching my maces. I take my short one (the gun) and hold it as a mace in my right hand while putting the long one in a holster on my waist. I take the mace in both hands (as the muzzle of the gun gives me this much space) and walk to the tree.

So I prepare a big strike at the trunk and rear back, about to strike, but stop as I hear something out of the ordinary. I jump to the right just in time to see a TNT block expanding at the last second before glowing white and exploding, taking the tree with it. I take out my other mace and position my smaller mace in its gun form, and then I look around to see a figure step out from the shadows.

I look at the figure in surprise, because I see, much to my discontent, one of the mob princesses that Steve was talking about. I could only imagine what she would have done to me had I not dodged that TNT, but thinking back to the Blaze girl I think she might have done something like that.

She then interrupted my thought process by starting a conversation that began with, "So, you managed to dodge that TNT, huh? Luckily for you, that wasn't enough to kill you instantly, but it only means it's going to be harder for me to capture you than I originally thought…Well, looks like I'm gonna have to go with plan B!"

She rushed up to me, forming a small block of TNT in her hands and seeming to have the intention to shove it in me, so I stand my ground, sword in a defensive position and my gun pointed at her, and once she got within the distance I was allowing her I did an L-Step away from her and shot her point blank at the back of her head. She fell over, looking as though she was dead, but I knew that it would take more than that to take her down.

She got up to see my mace's sharp points pointing towards her face, looking pretty pissed at my shot. I could tell that she was going to be fighting for real now. She then exclaimed, "Do you know who I am! Do you! I tell you I will kill you!" She then started to tremble, and I looked up to see the sky starting to turn blacker than it already was, sending flashes of lightning everywhere.

I cursed to myself, knowing now that she was a creeper mob and connected my gun with my long mace and made the dual mace. I raised my mace and brought it down in a slash straight for her head, but the second before it connected a bolt of lightning flashed, striking her and knocking me back into another tree into a distance, making me hit my head and instantly black out.

 **Ok guys! I hope you liked the second chapter in my novel! I'm sorry it took so long, I have no wifi so I have to use the opportunities I get to post. I will get wifi soon, though. Anyway, no reviews, but quite a few views so I think that you guys must like it…**

 **So, heres your Daily Life Lessons.**

 _ **DLL-**_

 _ **So the old woman went and gathered all the particles that she could find of the player and ate them, giving rise to the player.**_

 _ **Believing is seeing.**_

 _ **Something fills up my heart with nothing, but someone told me not to cry.**_

 **So, all I have to say is that the next chapter will have a lemon. Sorry for you readers who didn't want one, but I wanted to do this like a boss. So…apple TV, eh. Oh well. My only thing to say is these lyrics of Insane by Black Bath (parody of Paranoid by Black Sabbath found on the video** _ **The 70s were the Seventies**_ **)**

 _ **Finished with my Finnish woman cuz she couldn't help me with my mom**_

 _ **People think I'm insane because I'm insane**_

 _ **All day long I think of things**_

 _ **All day long I think of nothing**_

 _ **All day long I think of brownies**_

 _ **Ohhyeaey**_

 _ **Ah, I need sauce**_

 _ **You make a joke and I will laugh and you will cry and I will laugh and you were made of sauce.**_

 **P.S.- I took the ACT today (I know, I know, big deal, yatta yatta yatta,) and I wrote that in the booklet because they said you can write all over the booklet. I thought it was funny. Also, if you want, review to guess what I got on it.**

 _ **Psst! Did you know that even monkeys score at least a 12 on it! That means you can TOO!**_

 **Anyway, that is too much rambling for me. And if you have read this far, then that means one thing, and one thing only. You like the book. So, I hope you continue reading and remember, the only way for me to know if you read is if you review! It made my day just seeing the people who visited, just imagine if you reviewed!**

 **K then, peace out. LUL.**


	3. Chapter 3: Why?

**Ok guys, here's the third chapter of my legendary story, and all I have to tell you is ples ples review. I need them. I really do. Also I give my thanks to you for keeping up this far. I will try to update faster, but I have 4 reasons as to why I have not posted yet. #1-I had writers block...this was harder than I originally thought. #2-Making lemonade is hard…you gotta put in the right amount of sugar…put in too much and it is too sweet…put in too little and it is too sour. #3-My laptop was taken away right after we got wifi…my parents didn't want me to play too many games #4-I was deciding over whether or not to sell my lemonade…I am pretty sure that I read somewhere on the fanfiction guidelines that you can't sell lemonade…But who cares? People do it all the time and they don't get caught? Right?**

 **So anyway, about that last chapter? Yeah I hope that I answered some questions, and I think that I'm quite fine for the solo lone wolf style. I mean, that only means more for him, am I right? SO… any way I have nothing to say for this chapter other than I hope you like my lemonade.**

 **Chapter Three: Why?**

 _I looked around and saw a bunch of things surrounding me as though they were an audience. Upon closer inspection I found out they were the undead, zombies with their ghostly pale flesh, skeletons stripped to the bone of any flesh, and creepers with a hideous scream carved on their face. I looked around to see a huge man, around 7 feet tall, standing on my right. I instantly noticed that I was tied up with two guards standing behind me. In front of the king was a huge sort of low pedestal with a section underneath it as though it were to hold water, like a trough. I then noticed that I must have been in the courtyard of a castle, as looking up I saw a bunch of towers off in the distance with a bunch of people walking to and fro on top of them. I figured there was no escape, so I turned back to the man at the front, and noticed that he was making a sort of speech in an unknown dialect. Then I realized what he was doing after he pointed to me and the crowd cheered. Pretty soon afterwards I noticed someone new come on the stage with a wicked looking battleaxe on his back. Suddenly I was pushed by the guards behind me to the pedestal, and I finally figured out that my suspicions were correct. I struggled to get out, but they gave me a good knee kick in my stomach, making me double over and gasp for air. They took this opportunity and pushed me down on the pedestal. The man with the axe came up to me, drawing his axe, and looking at the king, apparently for his consent. I'm pretty sure the king said to go along with it, because the executioner turned back to me, raised the axe over his head and brought it down on me._

I woke up from the terrible nightmare, and then gasped to myself, glad that that was not real life. I had an odd feeling about it though, and was worried that it could happen to me at some time. I know, paranoid, right? But I knew that it could happen, so I prepared myself mentally and was about to get up and start training physically, until I noticed something different.

I was tied down on a chair.

This was a different chair than most, and it did not have armrests but was surprisingly padded. I noticed that my arms were tied behind my back, behind the chair, and my feet were tied down on each chair leg, as well as my mouth being taped shut. I looked around the room to find that it was a relatively dark and small room filled with nothing. I noticed a door in front of me, and under closer inspection I started to hear voices.

"But dad, I don't want to do that just now! That's bad! And that's not good for people!" said an oddly familiar voice, but was definitely a girl. Then my dreams seemed to come to life. The other person stated something that chilled me to my bone, stating coldly, "Well, my daughter, you have to realize that for our kingdom to continue on the track that it is, we must have a human creeper mob variant, don't you?"

I instantly froze, and for two reasons, this was a man's voice, and not just any man's voice, but the man in my dream who had sentenced me to death and commanded the executioner to execute me on the spot. The second thing was that he said human-creeper mob variant. This scared me, because who knew what could be happening to me, and what they would do to me. Of course, I only assumed the worse.

I saw the door creak open and let in a bunch of light, bringing along with it a small whisper from the girl, stating, "Ok, I'll do it dad, but it's only because I hate him and I'll only do it with no one in the room." I then saw the girl walk in, with the door abruptly closing, but not without a bold statement from the man, "Don't do it and you'll have the same fate as he does." I saw her tense up from this statement, despite having her back still turned away from me.

This only led me to know for sure that my dream was not a lie. I would actually get executioned by this man, whom by all pointers appeared to be king of this castle. I was suddenly pulled out of my trance by seeing her walk to me, pausing slightly to my unflinching gaze. I saw her for the first time, and trust me, if you had the kind of déjà-vu that I just had then you would flip out faster than you can say Minecraft.

She was the human who attacked me back at the swamp. (* **Get out me swamp!*)**

I was stricken by my sudden piecing of two and two, and I realized that she was a human creeper mob, and that she was not going to be as nice to me as I hoped she would. Also, I figured out that the man was the king of the castle as she was the princess and called him dad. I was again taken out of my thought process by her stating, "Hello? Hello? Anyone there?"

I looked up at her and tried to speak but remembered that my mouth was taped. I could barely make out a grin on her face, and she then stated coldly, "Ha, look who has the upper hand now, eh? Looks like you're not going to come out of this castle at all. Well, that only means that you don't have to worry about the consequences that you do, eh? You're already dead."

I tried to speak again, but to no avail. She grinned at this and turned around one last time to make sure that no one was at the door, and then looked around the room. She then turned back to me and whispered in my ear, "Hope you like this, because you won't be able to get out at all."

She stepped back and started to take off her clothes, taking off a hoodie and then revealing a shirt, barely seeable due to the fact that the room was very dark. I could tell she was wearing pants, though I couldn't tell how long her pants were, though. I was almost forced to stare at her as my head was facing her until I noticed my head wasn't tied to the chair.

I tried to move my head away from her position, but she walked up to me and then forced my head to where I was facing her again. She tutted, stating "Now, I can't let you do that now…" I then saw a gleam of metal flash in the dim room and tried to avoid it, failing due to the restraints. She then held a knife to my throat, staring at me with a grin filled with sadism and desire.

She laughed, stating, "You're not getting anywhere until I'm finished with you." I was scared to the bone, and I'm pretty sure that she realized this as she laughed again, letting up a bit with her knife. She then got up, continuing to take off her clothing, reaching down to the hem of her shirt and pulling up.

She pulled her shirt over her head, taking it off and revealing a green bra, holding what I assumed to be a C-cup breast. The instant that I realized that I was staring at her breasts, the one thing that I was trying not to do, I removed my eyes with a little bit of difficulty. She pulled the shirt off, looking at me once more before moving on downwards.

She undid her jeans, pulling down on it revealing yet another piece of underwear that I forced myself not to look at, though I was pretty sure that due to her creeper half it was also green. She then walked over to me and straddled me, forcing my head back on the head of the chair. She continued by kissing me forcefully, slamming her tongue against my closed lips.

After a while of her relentlessly trying to force her tongue into my mouth she let go of the kiss, panting at the air, obviously not breathing while kissing me. I breathed easy, as I never allowed her in my mouth and was therefore breathing through my nose. I asked her solemnly, "How old are you?"

She responded after around ten more seconds of gradually decreasing heavy breathing, gasping, "What's it to you?!" I continued my calm demeanor by telling her, "I want to know whether or not you would be ruining your life-I'm 18." She responded, not with her words, but by a slight jump at my last words. She looked up at me slowly and told me solemnly as well, "I'm 21."

After saying this she looked at me with her original defiantness and stated blatantly, "And what do you mean by ruining MY life? I thought I was the one doing it to you!" I looked at her in the eyes, her naivety and ignorance making her appear daring, but in those green eyes I saw some curiosity as well. So I tell her.

"Well, there are a numerous amount of problems that can go wrong from this…What if I have an STD?" She responded curiously, yet again, with, "What's an STD?" I shook my head, showing my disappointment, telling her, "It stands for Sexually Transmitted Disease. It's a disease that is passed off through sex." She was surprised for a second, but suddenly she started to laugh uncontrollably. I looked at her as though she was crazy, but she just continued.

When she finally stopped laughing she was sus… (*CUT*) WTF Bruh! Seriousness! YE'VE GATTA TELL DE STORY CORRECTLAY KK!(*ACTION*)…So, anyway, she looked at me again and told me the reason of her strange reaction with a smirk, stating, "Well, in Minecraft there's no such thing as that…so that means that I have none and you have none. And if you did have one, then it wouldn't matter." So I asked her, "So does that mean there are no diseases?" And she replied with, "None other than the effects that you get from potions or the hunger from rotten flesh and the sort. So, now that that's over with, let's get started with what I came here to do quite a long time ago…"

 _ **(*Here is where I will serve my lemonade. For those of you who don't like lemonade skip to where I say that I stop serving lemonade.*)**_

She reached down to my short's buckle and undid the buckle, all the time looking at my germinal area with an unimaginable lust. My mind was set; I was not letting her have sex with me, even though I could do nothing. I planked on the chair (you can do that, it's pretty hard though) and tried to put as much force as I could to get her off, but all I succeeded in doing was smashing my groin into her core. She gasped at the sudden action; after all, the only thing that was blocking her was her lingerie.

After this she looked at me with a smirk on her face and said, "Oh, I didn't know you wanted to start off so fast! I guess I can speed up the process then!" She then proceeded by reaching down and doing the unthinkable- she pulled my underwear down. My dick wasn't in a full erection, and the only reason for it not to be so was because I was taking control of my hormones, and I was forcing myself not to harden.

I couldn't focus my mind after that. One part was shouting at me to let her continue (the perverted part (only about 25% of my mind)), another was shouting at me to kill her for pulling my pants down and seeing my penis (the angered part (again only about 25% of my mind)), and the last (and may I mention the largest) part was just staring in disbelief at what was going to happen (the supposedly rational part of my mind (50% of it.)).

She then continued her great scheme, but before she could do anything she saw that I was still somehow forcing myself to not get hard. She then tutted me, shaking her finger in front of my face. Seeing my confused reaction, she responded, saying, "Well then, looks like I'm gonna have to do all the work here." She then followed up her statement of bravado with an act of bravado. She reached around behind her and unclasped her bra, reaching back around to take her bra fully off, revealing her C-cup breasts.

At this point I let out some steam and let my dick harden a bit. It was hard not to, to be fair, as she had full C-cup breasts, nipples in the right places,-WAIT WHAT! IM GOING TO GET MYSELF FUCKED! AND THIS TIME IT'S LITERAL!—so…I had to tear my eyes away from her naked breasts, still keeping a mental eye on how big my dick was and glad it was only past halfway full. She seemed to be enjoying herself though, as she went on to grabbing her breasts and lowering them to my dick. I showed her a look of pleading, telling her with my eyes not to continue. She only smirked and continued with her sexual torture.

The instant her breasts touched my dick I let out a small moan. I instantly felt myself getting harder until the point where it stopped, and by coincidence, her breasts had reached my pelvis. She looked at my dick in bewilderment, and then looked at me in awe, then back at the dick. I guessed that she had never seen a big dick in her life, or even worse, she has never seen a dick before. _No, that couldn't be true. How else would she know just exactly how to get me hard?_ I scowled at her and said, "What, never seen a dick in a full erection before?" She shook her head yes, but added, "I've seen one before, but it was maximum 6 inches. Yours must be at least 8 inches!"

 **(*DAMN DAMN DAMN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT I WAS TRYING TO KEEP HIS DICK SIZE A SECRET AND MAKE NO-ONE KNOW! NOW EVERYONE KNOWS!*)**

I realized now that most likely there was another human, so I asked her as casually as possible, "Who was it?" She looked at me with a bit wider eyes, as well as a tad bit of a blush playing across her cheeks. She responded, though, as casually as I had asked her, stating, "My father." I breathed a recognizable breath of relief, as that meant that she was not taken, and I wouldn't be ruining her life worse than I already was. I then cursed at myself for realizing that virgins are worse than non-virgins. At least with the latter I wouldn't be taking anything significantly away. But the former meant I was taking away her virginity, a woman's most prized possession.

 _No, I can't be focusing on things that will happen. I have to be focused on the present. If I don't focus on this, all will be lost._ I then was snapped back to reality by feeling her breasts rise and fall on my dick. My dick, if at all could be possible, got meatier and pressed on her chin when she let her breasts fall with my dick still in between. She then had the most quizzical looks on her face that was instantaneously replaced with recognition and the followed by an unfathomable lust.

She then brought her breasts back up, eliciting another pleasurable feeling running through my abdomen, and then she brought her breasts back down, catching my dick in her mouth while simultaneously lowering her breasts again to my pelvis. I let out a husky moan and looked at her again, seeing her sucking the tip of my dick and whatever had made it out of her breasts while simultaneously pressing her breasts together. I then slowly melted in bliss when she continued to do this for around a minute or so, by which she looked a bit tired from doing one thing over and over again.

So she decided to go commando and grabbed my cock with her left hand while looking at me with another look filled with lust. She smiled devilishly, then deep-throated it, taking more than half my length and eliciting yet another moan from my mouth. She continued to torture me by letting her right hand fall to her right breast and she began to rub it thoroughly. I guess she figured that since my hands were tied to the back of the chair I couldn't do it myself, but then again I wouldn't, right? Right?

But this all turned me on more, and I'm quite sure she wanted it to, as I felt myself getting closer and closer to releasing. I came up with a great idea, thinking that if I came while she was still like this then I might be able to trick her into thinking I'm done and get another day to live. I then realized how hard it would be to shut down my dick after it came. But that would have to wait as suddenly my dick sent a wave of pleasure up my torso as I felt myself get close to the peak of the mountain (it's a metaphor see through it) and I instantly hardened my dick to try to make nothing come out.

But apparently this was not interpreted the way I intended it to be, as she opened her eyes in surprise at this and looked up at me with another one of those demeaning smirks. _Please tell me that I will get out of here alive and with no-one pregnant_ was the only thought that crossed my mind as I saw her do this. She then took initiative and sped up, sucking harder while simultaneously bobbing her head up and down my dick, and then took one final move, kneading my balls softly in her left hand.

I couldn't withstand the huge waves of pleasure coursing throughout my dick and radiating through my body, and in less than a minute I felt my dick seemingly let go, ejaculating pump after pump of sperm out. She popped her eyes wide open at this, startled at the sudden action, but quickly regained control and sucked at the tip only, making sure all of my sperm went in her mouth, though surprisingly she couldn't take it all, and let up, gulping down while my dick sent one last pump of sperm on her face, earning a look of surprise on her face.

I scowled at her, saying in a rough voice, "There! Is that all for today! Will I be able to be let go! Or are you just going to kill me!" She looked up, again surprised, and said casually, "Well, you're definitely not finished yet. And neither am I." I looked at her with a scowl mixed in with confusion, and asked her, "What's that supposed to mean!" and she looked at me as if I had asked her if the sky was blue, and said casually,

"It means you can go another round. And, since it's up to me, you're going to go in me."

All I could do at this point was stare at her in disbelief for having figured out so quickly that my dick can and now will go another round with her. I stared in disbelief as she raised herself from my lap and stood up, getting ready to impale her crotch on my dick. And then it came rushing to me like the sensation of letting go just earlier.

I could break the thread.

Feeling around on the thread, I identified that it was made of spider silk, hard against brute strength but not so durable against sharp objects. I remembered that I had not cut my fingernails in the past few weeks, leaving them quite large, and thus perfect for this job. Meanwhile, the human creeper had finally lowered herself until she was at her hymen. She then took a deep breath and slammed down on my lap, taking in a sharp intake of breath. But alas, I had more important things to worry about, and one of them was definitely not the fact that there was a girl essentially raping me.

I started to rub my thumbs against the palms of my hands with the string in between them. After 30 or so seconds the creeper finally took in a deep breath and rose herself up from my lap. Slowly and slowly, she rose until there was little of my dick inside of her. Then, as if she had lost all energy that she had before, she dropped herself back on my dick, letting out another moan of pain. Wondering again why in the world she was going through this, I continued to rub my thumbs against the thread, seemingly not getting anywhere.

This just continued, me rubbing my thumbs against my palms to break the thread, while she just slowly started to speed up, taking my dick faster and faster. By the time I had realized it, she was legitimately riding me, spraying juices all over my dick. Forcing myself not to look down, I continued to cut the thread, avoiding all diversions and distractions. Eventually, after 5 or so minutes, I finally cut through the thread on my left hand, and almost jumped with glee, had it not had been that I was not alone. But alas, she was still riding me. And, may I say, in a way that I could not avert my eyes from.

She decided to take up holding onto my knees while spreading her legs wide to make sure that her vagina was penetrated the most by my dick. And, my oh my, did I have the view of all the action. I could not believe what I was seeing, so much so that I had stopped rubbing my right hand to continue to stare with all my might, soaking in all her curves and edges. Her breasts, forming the slightest but noticeable balls of joy, her pussy, spread wide open by her gaping legs, getting pulverized by my dick.

I almost got too caught up soaking everything in, but when I felt an all too familiar sensation building up in my dick, I knew that this was my last chance. I looked at her and started memorizing her pattern. Up, down, up, down. After a couple of seconds I had it down. I knew what I had to do. Now it was just up to me on following through. I waited, waiting for the perfect moment, and then it came. She decided at last to throw her head back, letting out another lusty moan.

I took my chance and shot for it. I quickly snapped my left arm from the back of my chair and aimed straight for her chin. I reared back my fist, still managing somehow to keep my arm hidden from her, and then quickly shot a hard punch straight at her chin, putting all the power my tied up and unconventional form could have into it. Sure enough, almost too easily, I connected, sending her head shooting back until the point where her neck would give no more bend. Once this happened, since of the momentum and force of my punch on her chin, she was knocked unconscious. Since she was in the worst position to have had grown unconscious in, she collapsed to the floor, hitting the top of her head on the hard stone floor.

She seemingly was awakened from the unconscious trance I thought in by the hit to her by hitting the hard floor. Her eyes fluttered open, having a slightly glazed over look but still breathing in slowly, seemingly in post-shock. I quickly ripped the remaining part of the thread from my right arm, moving both my hands to start to try to cut off the strings connecting my leg until something caught my eye. A couple of feet off to the side of my legs there was a knife laying there, seemingly gleaming green, a light shining off the blade.

Scooting my chair over to the knife, I reached down to it and grabbed it quickly, glancing once again at the naked girl. She still had the remnants of the past shock in her eyes, but it looked as if she would come to in no time. Hurrying myself, I cut through the threads quickly on both ends, at last being free from the binds. Once I had cut the binds on both legs, I got up, pulling my pants back on and securing my D-ring belt back on my waist. I found my shirt, ripped up by her extreme force to yank it off of me. Seeing it shredded, I settled for wearing just my jacket.

I saw it strewn on the ground in a corner, and sure enough laying on the ground nearby I saw the glint of metal, indicating to me that my maces were there. I walked over to it, grabbing my jacket and the leather strap I used to holster my mace and putting them on. Once this was complete, I walked over to my maces and picked them up, investigating them to make sure that they were in fact my maces. I then remembered the girl in the room, who was quickly coming to, and told her in a hushed voice something that was borderline agonizing.

I told her, "Get out."

Looking coldly over my shoulder, I saw her not seem to make any reaction or in fact even account what I said, so I tried again. "Get out before I make you get out." I then turned around and with a satisfying click, I locked my maces together, making the dual mace again. I looked at her face to see if anything had hit her yet, and surprisingly so, nothing had seemed to get her out of the trance. So I walked up to her and raised my dual mace above my head, the longer mace ready to crack her skull. Once I was right in front of her, it seemed as if everything finally hit her.

She jumped, startled at me standing in front of her, and then got up and scurried off to get her clothes. She hastily put them on, not caring whether they were right or not, but just shoving them on her body. I remembered my phone, and checked to see if I still had it, and luckily I did, so I checked my inventory and found that my headphones were the only thing missing. _Figures, they'd take it away, considering that they must have no clue as to its use._ Sure enough, almost too easily, I found my headphones in the corner where all my other things were.

Once I picked up my headphones and put them in my cargo pocket, seeing it shrink to nothing again, I turned to see her pull her pants up, the last part of her clothing that was needed to look decent. I slung my mace over my shoulder and was about to walk to the door when she looked at me for about half a second with a smirk on her face. _Shit! This went from 0 to 100 real quick!_ I unslung my mace and started to run over to her, holding it in a combat grip, but before I reached her she had already darted out the door.

And sure enough, she shouted down the hallway, screaming, "GUARDS!"

 **OK then…that was pretty good…I think.**

 **Anyways, we have ramped up the views to 150! And now we are unto 4 followers, 2 favs and 2 reviews (other than my review. Don't worry, I won't do that again.) So, I've decided to cut back on my Daily Life Lessons and make it a Daily Life** **Lesson** **.**

 _ **Daily Life Lesson (DLL)-**_

 _ **The point of life is just to get to the next point of it.**_

 **Sooo, I've changed me name to FleelFmuister. I had to change it because Sixth Bending is my friend William and I's band name, and imagine one of our potential fans searching up the name and coming out with a fanfiction author. That would not be good. But to end on a good note, I'll give a shoutout to whoever tells me where I got the name from! You have an unlimited time to tell me from where it's from, but the first person who tells me gets the shoutout.**

 **So, about the ACT, I got a 24 on it! Yeah! Considering my age, I'd say that's great. I'm not yet at the point where I'll take it for real, though.**

… **about that wait tho…**

 **I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! PLES FORGIVE ME! I won't do it again, I swear. I'll try to come out with one chapter every week or two, but no more than that.**

 **So, THIS IS THE FLEELFMUISTER SIGNING OFF ONCE MORE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Creeper Kingdom Escape P1

**Ok, so I posted the third chapter yesterday. And somehow it has already bumped up my views to 225. That** **'** **s really good. So, about that lemonade though, I couldn** **'** **t really tell you when I ended it, as he started to cut the thread during the lemonade serving time, so while he** **'** **s doing it there** **'** **s the subtle reminder of the lemonade being drunk there, but other than that I couldn** **'** **t just cut to when he got out. Because for the people who don** **'** **t like lemonade, it would make no sense. So this chapter is going to be an epic fighting chapter. I had to make it so, and this is the reason why I had that made lemonade in the other chapter.**

 **Anyways, this chapter will be basically all adventure, so hope you like it. WARNING** **—** **There will be some gore in this chapter. Sorry. You kinda had to expect it, though, as this story is rated M. Soo** **…** **ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 4: The Creeper Kingdom Escape-Pt.1.**

-RECAP-

I had just escaped from the clutches of the Creeper human, but before I could stop her, she managed to call for the guards and possibly alert the entire creeper kingdom of my escape.

I continued to run straight at her and jumped, swinging my dual mace straight at her face. She looked at me once more, a smirk splashed across her face but fear dancing across her eyes. Even so, I followed through with the strike without even hesitating. My mace connected on the side of her head, making a satisfying crack and sending her crashing on the floor, unconscious one more time.

I stepped over her crumpled body and re-armed my assault rifle version of my mace. I looked down the hallways, knowing that sooner or later the guards that she had called would be here. I paused, making sure that I wouldn't miss anything out of place, then focused on listening down the hallways. Sure enough, there was the steady patter of footsteps, what seemed to be emanating from two beings. I tensed up and raised my gun, training my aim on where they would emerge.

A couple of seconds passed and then two guards came walking down the hallway. They seemed to be talking to each other, from what I could tell 50 feet away. Surprisingly so, they didn't notice my being there, so I pressed the trigger on my gun and started firing away. The spread wasn't too bad, but at this distance it was bad enough to miss them. They instantly snapped their heads to where I was and drew their swords from their belts and raised their, wait, am I seeing things?

They raised shields that were attached on their arms.

I thought this was Vanilla Minecraft, or at least that's what Steve told me!

Once I had realized that they were charging and I had temporarily let go of the trigger, I trained myself back at the one on the left and continued firing at him. They kept charging.

-40 feet-

They were getting close. I had shot the left one in the right arm once, and he stopped for half a second then continued as if there was nothing there.

-30 feet-

They were still running at full speed. I couldn't believe their persistence. I shot the one on the left once more on his leg and he collapsed, then I turned my gun and started firing at the right.

-20 feet-

Turns out they weren't as easy as I thought. I had to extend my gun from the highest fire rate to a lower one to make my gun deal more damage. The one on the left had got back up with a small limp, but still advancing, while the one on the right was still running at me.

-15 feet-

I was shooting at the one on the right, trying to snipe him off the field, but he seemed to be immortal or something. I hit him 3 times already, once on his arm, once on his torso-the area around his stomach- and once more on his forehead. They all seemed to daze him, but not even the head shot took him down. Finally I stopped the random hip-fire and aimed up my gun on his heart. and did a burst fire shot. I fired once to break through his armor, once more to make sure it broke through, and once again to hit his heart. Only when he collapsed to the ground once more, spasming on the ground, did I turn to the other.

-10 feet-

The one left standing after I had killed the other looked at his dead comrade and then turned to me, eyes filled with anger. I saw his biceps flex while he charged, this time in full rage, holding back nothing.

-5 feet-

I had no choice-I had to switch over to my close combat version of my dual maces. I took them apart, holding opt he pistol in my right hand underneath my longmace held in a defensive pose by my left hand.

-0 feet-

He swung full force with his iron sword, so I easily blocked his attack by parrying my mace with his sword. The impact sent giant vibrations up my arm, but my mace held in my grip. His sword didn't look too good, though. A huge crack had appeared throughout the blade. Seeing my chance, I hip-fired at his gut and struck with three shots. I then withdrew my mace from the block and swung at his chest. He blocked with his shield, almost knocking my mace out of his hand. I then shot once more at his gut and then used the shot as a distraction for my strike with my mace. Luckily it worked, sending him back a couple of feet before he regained his composure. He then charged once more at me, swinging his almost broken sword at me. I casually blocked it, but wasn't ready for his blow at my gut with his shield. I lost my breath for a second, allowing him to send another strike with his sword at my now open posture, but I jumped out of the way. Since I hopped to the side, he merely switched attacks and bashed at me with his shield. I was knocked down to my feet, leaving me almost defenseless. He leaped at me, bring his sword down on me with both hands latched onto the handle, but before it ever touched me I had slammed my mace into his sword, one more time, shattering the blade of his sword and leaving him with a 4-inch shard of a sword. He looked at the wrecked sword, then slowly turned his head in anger to face me. He then threw what was left of the sword towards me, forcing me to jump to the side to avoid the flying sword hilt. He then took this chance and bull rushed me, holding his shield out in a bashing manner. Because I was flying in the air, he hit me head on and knocked me sprawled on the ground, my maces getting knocked out of my hands. I saw him walking over to me, lifting his shield up and apparently readying to bash my skull once and for all, so I rolled over and sweep-kicked him, knocking him off balance. I got up and launched a back kick straight towards his abdomen, then continued to turn using the momentum to launch me to my mace. I was lucky enough to have had launched him back while simultaneously launching myself forward, headed straight for the mace. I landed on the ground, picked up the mace, then stood back up as fast as possible to see him barely recovered from the kick. He tried to charge me once more, but I just easily swung my larger mace end towards his shield, hitting it with a loud crack. He stumbled back, obviously staggered, and I took the opportunity and swung full force at his head, earning a dull thud as his neck snapped to the left and lolled there, sending his body collapsing on the ground. I took my dual mace and re-strapped it to my back, then decided to search them to see if they had anything that would alert of their death or would possibly help me in my escape.

I was unlucky, finding nothing on this one, but I was pretty sure when I was looking around the pockets I felt a little too much hip for a guy. I dismissed it as just him having a bony hip and moved to the other one, but one look told me that I wouldn't find much. He was around 20 yards away from the first, but he was a bloody mess, blood staining his armor on the chest and multiple wounds around his body. But, yet again, I noticed a bit too much of hip from him too. Thinking that it was no coincidence, I looked at his chest, trying to spot some breasts, but instantly averted my eyes from the bleeding hole in it. I turned to the other, trying desperately to prove to my mind that I did not just kill two grown women whom were considerably strong, and was so surprised to find out that there were in fact some small lumps on his chest.

I walked forth, reaching the soldier and trying to remove his armor, and managed to succeed, leaving me with a woman with breasts around size B in a shirt, barely hiding her rippling abs and strong shoulders. I couldn't believe it. This woman had to be a descendant of the Amazonian people, she was so strong. Well, looks like my concern was not in vain. I confirmed it and stood up once more, trying to get away from the dead bodies as soon as possible.

Once I reached the corner that they had turned, I unstrapped my dual mace and held it once more in assault rifle form, making sure to keep account that a danger could be around any corner. After about 15 yards though, there was a doorway that seemingly led into a large room. I could hear loud noises coming from down the hall, so I decided quickly to head into this room. My, what a mistake THAT was.

 _ **? POV-**_

OK, now I know what you may be wondering, isn't Michael supposed to be the storyteller here? Yeah he is. Who cares. I'm doing it now.

ANYWAYS… I was sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch silently as I noticed my friend Morgan continue to ramble on and on about how she had been the first one to have seen the mysterious guy brought in by the Princess. She was arguing with my friend Natalie while I was trying to sit back and eat peacefully, enjoy another day of life, whatever you call it. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, my name's Olivia. I'm a creeper-human, and just like every other creeper-human, I'm female. To be fair, all human-variant mobs nowadays are female. It was because of that damned Alex. She sacrificed herself to rebuild civilization from the mindless mobs the creepers, zombies, and all the other mobs in the world were from Herobrine's stupid control. Luckily, with the help and energy from Alex, Steve was able to defeat Herobrine once and for all. Only problem was that Alex's essence was absorbed by every mob in Minecraft, turning them all into human-variant versions of the previous ones. And of course, since she was flipping female, all the previously nongenderal mobs transformed into females. Or at least that's what the history teacher taught us. So I was sitting there, wondering why the heck I was female while my friends were fighting over who had seen the mysterious human (Yeah, a real Human from the real world) first. Typical day for me.

So, while I was eating my lunch, (and trying to tune out the now annoying conversation between my two friends) someone had came up to me and asked me if I had seen Jenny and Anna around. She told me that they were sent to go and check on the Princess (guard duty, I know, it's sooo boring) and they still haven't come back. I just tried to act as sympathetical as possible and said "No, sorry, I haven't seen them around."

They just said thank you and left.

Soon enough, I finished my plate and took out the book I was currently reading, _The Legend Of the Enderdragon,_ which was actually quite a good book, despite it's boring title. My friends had finally resolved in a truce, finishing up their lunch silently, while everyone seemed to be anxious for the time to which it would be to go and have our free half-hour after lunch. Then suddenly, as if someone had dropped a bomb, someone crashed into the door of the cafeteria.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at this sudden newcomer. I looked upon them and realized that this was no ordinary newcomer from one of the sections of the castle. This was none other than the mysterious man with the princess. He stopped abruptly, bewildered at this instant acknowledgement of the people all staring at him, as we all looked back. I found my eyes wandering over his body, trying to size him up. He was quite a looker, from what I could see. He had a grey jacket over nothing, and was wearing a somewhat large pair of cargo shorts held up by a D-ring belt and was carrying an unknown piece of metal in his right arm. From the looks of the metal, it seemed as though it was lethal. I then realized, as if a gear in my head had finally clicked, that he was in fact not wearing a shirt. I looked back upon his torso to find that I was correct. He was a male. He had no breasts, or it seemed, as they were just tough muscle connecting to his arms, and he had a real six pac. It was getting really hard not to get aroused, a feeling that I thought I would never feel.

Then it clicked.

He was the princess's man.

I instantly switched from a swooning fangirl to a raging bitch, as they call it here. He had gotten out, how did he get past the princess! Then I recalled the person looking for her two lost friends, and sure enough, there was a few smudges of blood on his piece of metal. He killed them! He killed those guards for the sole purpose that they were sent there! I then realized, _wait, if he got past the princess of all people, then he must either be insanely strong and agile or he has already copulated with her._ Then it all seemingly crashed.

 _ **Michael's POV-**_

I charged directly into the door, slamming myself in it in case if it was locked. Unluckily, it wasn't, so I barreled through the door, making it swing open and sending me flying inside. Once I had regained my composure, I looked up and was instantly shocked.

At least 200 creeper humans were staring at me with blank expressions.

It seemed as though I had just so happened to barrel into the Cafeteria, one of the biggest rooms in the castle. I instantly tensed, preparing myself for any sudden movements from anyone in the room. Suddenly I heard something-

"Who are you?"

It came from the front of the crowd. It was a particularily curious looking creeper-human, a girl. I realized her question and tensed up again, stating, "Why should I tell you?" I kept on looking for a way to get out of this alive, so I wasn't really paying attention to my choice of language. She shot a glare at me as another one from the other side of the room yelled out, "What are you doing here!"

I simply responded again, "Why should I tell you?" At this point a number of people were quite mad at me, so I quickly began to work out a solution. Once another, this time from the front and center, asked me, "How did you get out?" I found the solution. I would transform my maces into a laser shotgun. I responded easily, saying once more while I worked away at changing the layout of the assault rifle into the shotgun, "Why should I tell you?" With a click, my maces had aligned in the shotgun format, and as if on cue, the creeper-humans could take no more and the first row or so charged.

I pointed the shotgun at some in the center and fired. I took down two people with one shot. Luckily for me, the shotgun was engineered to fire semi-automatically, so I kept on fingering the trigger (no pun intended) and shooting down the charging creepers. The ones on the sides had come within shotgun distance by this time, so I switched to charging the left while simultaneously shooting, taking down at least one person per shot. Once all the group on that side was down, I turned around to see the right side dangerously close to me. I started firing on them, trying to lower their ranks as soon as possible, but I wasn't fast enough. I was forced to just brutally whack at them with the barrel of my shotgun, and it happened to be enough.

I finally managed to take down all of them, feeling my shotgun burning up a bit due to the heat overtake. (My maces do turn into a variety of different gun types, but since they run out of photon blasts they need time to cool down. Normally, if I stay underneath 500 shots fired, I'll be good, but since the shotgun consumes more energy, I need to stay under 250 shots. Luckily, the gun stops working when it is too hot, preventing it from overheating.) I stared at the bodies, trying to estimate how much I had killed and how much would be left. To my dismay, I had only killed around 50 of the creeper humans. The other 150 or so stared at me with a look of extreme hate before they all charged at me at once.

I was instantly backed in a corner, firing shots out in the masses, bodies piling up around me. I climbed up a particularly high stack and continued to fire down on the bodies, making the floor littered with blood, bodies, bodily fluids, and laser holes. After around 50 more dead creeper humans, I noticed that my shotgun was becoming unbearably hot, and I realized that I didn't have enough time left to kill them all while not having the gun overheated. I fired a couple of more times, then my shotgun finally popped, sending me the signal that it was cooling down. I unhooked the smaller mace and positioned it in dual mace form once more, getting ready to melee the heck out of this army of creeper-humans.

 ***WARNING-EXTREME GORE COMING UP*** (for all of you guys whom don't like blood)

I jumped into the chaos, slamming my mace into the head of one along the way. Their head was bashed, leaving their skull collapsed on their head and a bunch of pink goo started to come out, possibly their brain. Nonetheless, they fell to the floor, one more to join the rest of them. I swiped across the ranks in front of me, knocking them back, then stabbed the one in front of me with the pointed tips of the larger mace, leaving chunks of flesh on my mace and a huge hole on her stomach. She fell to the ground, screaming in agony as she quite literally spilled her guts on the floor. Wanting to get over with it quickly, I slammed the bottom of the smaller mace into her skull, bashing it in and ending the screams once and for all. I turned to the others, who just charged blindly at me. I swiped at one's legs, breaking them and leaving them crippled on the floor, then hooked the smaller mace at them, sending their neck snapping to the left. I then blocked an incoming punch using my mace so hard it broke their arm, leaving them staggering in agony. I then swung my mace at their face, breaking their nose and sending them flying back and crashing into another creeper.

 ***GORE SHOULD BE LESS EXTREME NOW***

This continued for a couple of minutes, me killing creeper after creeper, trying to finish off this last 100 of them, while more and more seemingly replaced them as if they were a trained army. After around 5 minutes of constantly killing one creeper after another, I realized I had lowered their numbers considerably, to about 40 or so left standing. I was getting very tired, moving less fluidly, and feeling the weight of my attacks coming back to me. I knew I wouldn't last much longer in this battle, so I tried to work through the fatigue and kill all of them to get out alive. Once I had reached the center of the room, I stood my ground, whacking at anything that moved at me. Suddenly, almost knocking me off balance, one of them jumped on my back as if to bring me down. I kept them up, holding on to the last bit of strength that I had, and charged backwards, feeling myself slam her into many opponents, toppling over any blockade that they put up against me. Soon enough, when I felt my adrenaline rush leaving me, I felt her get slammed on the wall, leaving her breathless. I saw someone jump at me, so I swung my mace one more time, effectively knocking her back and possibly injuring her. Then another came from the side and punched me straight in the face, leaving me hunched over with this girl strangling me and another beating me down. I fell to the floor, exhausted, and felt the injured one grab onto my legs and hold on to keep me down. I then felt another on throw themselves on my back, making me lose my breath for a couple of seconds. The weight was crippling, it was as if they had put over 200 pounds on my back.

After I managed to get a hold of my pain, I glanced around to see a large group of the rest of them ganging up in a circle around me. I looked up, and there was one who was standing a bit closer to me than the others, and I thought I heard her say, "Get me his metal stick," to one of the creepers beside her. I guess she must have been a general or so in their ranks because the creeper went immediately to go and get the dual mace. The one who was talking before then took my head in her hands, caressing it in a harsh manner, then brutally punched me in the face. She then told me blatantly, "You pulled off quite a show here, but now it's the end of the road."

The creeper she had sent before returned, holding my mace in her hands. The general then took the mace from her hands and raised it above her head, having the sharpened tips pointing down at me. Suddenly, as if it was waiting for the right moment, every single cell in my body started tingling, vibrating and expanding. I was wondering what the crap was going on until I looked to my left and saw the people looking in awe at what was happening to me. I looked up, and sure enough, the general had dropped her stance and was backing away a bit with a look on her face that symbolized terror. I looked to my right and saw out of the corner of my eye one of them break rank and bolt outwards. Finally, my whole body felt like it was on fire, like it was expanding-no, like it was exploding. My vision blacked out, all I could hear was just a big deafening BOOM and then my hearing cut off, I even smelt the nauseas air that I was breathing before suddenly go away, leaving me with nothing to smell. I then slipped into unconsciousness, not being able to take the huge pain racketing throughout my body, and felt no more.

 **WOAH WAIT A SEC!**

 **WHAT HAPPENED HERE!**

 **Don't worry, I didn't kill him off (maybe).**

 **JK JK, this was way too short to have killed him already. And there would be no part two if he was dead.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the wait, I was just too busy caught up with the insane amount of schoolwork that I have been having to do and the fact that I have been sick pretty much every single day of the week for the past 2 months doesn't help a bit.**

 **I actually wrote half of this chapter this week. That's how busy I was.**

 **Anyways…**

 **Your DLL!-**

 **The hate of men will pass, and dictators die, and the power they took from the people will return to the people, and so long as men die, liberty will never perish.**

 **So, I hope you review. The last review I had was back in February. I need more. But the views are insane. Over 400 already. I'm so proud. Anyways, I am planning to come out with another story about a game I've been wasting too much time on. I hope you'll like it. It is a bit of a twist from this story, and it will be categorized under Adventure and Horror. Had to put it under horror for some of the insane things in it.**

 **One more thing, there will not be any sort of Mob games, nor will there be a mob talker. There will be a version of it, but not the generic ones/personalities.**

 **Anyways…THIS IS THE FLEELFMUISTER SIGNING OFF ONCE MORE! SEE YOU LATER WORLD!**


	5. Chapter 5ish: A parting gift(illbeback)

**Well, I have something to say.**

 **I won't be publishing one of these chapters until I get a handle on what in the world is going to go down next in the story, and the fact that my school will take my laptop away for the rest of my life. Yup. (No, they do it to everyone.) But, to help you not be so down on the fact that I haven't posted anything in a month, I have something to show you.**

 **Consider it a sneak peek of the new story I'm making.**

* * *

 _ **SURVIVE.**_

 **That was all I could remember when I woke up that day.**

I opened my eyes for the first time in what seemed ages, and saw above me a dull blue sky, signaling to me that it was just past morning. I sat up and looked around, seeing what I thought to be an abandoned world. I saw beside me a small gun along with two magazines for the gun. Upon closer inspection I determined the gun to be a Makarov, standard Russian Military issued pistol. I also inspected the magazines and found them to be 8 round-clips of a Makarov pistol. On the other side of my body I found a can of beans and a can of Pepsi, the only food and drink I seemed to have as of now. I guess I'm going to have to ration it. I found an old-looking flashlight beside the food and drink, and tested it, seeing that it worked decently but not functionally. _Well, it looks like I'm going to be here for a while, so might as well start to move throughout this seemingly abandoned world to try and survive_.

Oh boy, how could I have been any more wrong then…

 **The Game Studios Presents-**

 **In association with The Studios-**

 **A Roblox Fanfic Based off the smash hit Apocalypse Rising-**

 _ **SURVIVE**_

-  
==LIFE 1==  
-

-DAY 1-

Standing up, I took a magazine for this Makarov and slid it into the gun. I then strapped the gun to my right leg to ensure that I would be able to quick-draw the gun. I then realized that I was wearing what looked to be a heavy duty military vest, possibly to aid in my survival. Picking up the extra magazine for the Makarov, I opened one of the pockets and stored it inside. I then proceeded to picking up the soda and the can of beans and placing them in respective pockets, one beside the other for maximum functionality. I then picked up the flashlight and placed it on my left leg, which luckily also had a holder for it. I got up and noticed a blip on my right forearm.

When I inspected it, I found it to be two huge electronic devices strapped to my forearm, each with a screen on them. When I looked closer, I noticed that the device on my lower forearm, the bigger one, had a grayish screen on which there was a lot of grey boxes. To be more specific, on the left half of the screen there was a series of seemingly unorganized boxes, with an exception of a section of the top left corner which was just consisted of some confusing words. I noticed the Makarov was shown over here, seemingly as if the thing had known what I was carrying and accounted for it. I was confused at why all the empty boxes were there.

The whole setup looked like this. There was a section at the top left corner that had three phrases, one on top of another. The phrases were simply:"DAYS SURVIVED-1", "PEOPLE KILLED-0", and "ZOMBIES KILLED-0". Beside this was two boxes, each empty with a word underneath them. Upon closer inspection, I read the words, and realized that they were, from left to right, HAT and ACCESSORY. Underneath all of this was three boxes, one spanning the length of the whole left side of the screen, blank, and the others side by side underneath it, both half the size of the larger one.

I was confused, not realizing what the three phrases at the top meant. The weirder thing was that it showed the Makarov that I had found in the box on the left side underneath the large box. More confusing was beside the oddness of boxes was an 3 by 4 array of boxes located on the left side of my screen, showing the two magazines of the Makarov, the Pepsi and the can of beans. Beside this array was a line of 7 boxes covering the whole left edge of the screen, the topmost one containing an image of my flashlight.

On the upper part of my forearm, on the other hand, was a smaller screen. It was oddly arranged as well, the top half cut in four boxes, two covering 2/3s of the space while the other two shared a 1/3 of it. Below it showed my Health, Thirst, and Hunger. It had three sections covering the top half of the screen, the one on the left stating Global Chat, the one in the middle blank, and the one on the right split into two halves, one giving me a kill feed (apparently Ajax was recently killed) and the bottom having a button saying Create Group.

I clicked on the Global Chat, eager to find out what would happen. The second I clicked on it, a voice came out of the box, saying "People in Dirk, I will not shoot at you if you leave me alone." Another voice came on, saying "Noob we can do what we want." I spoke at the box, asking "What's going on? What is this place?" Someone else came on, saying to me in a gruff male voice, "This is Apoc bro, you live or you die." Another voice came on, higher pitched than the other, but not high enough to be a girl, saying, "Haha, noob. You need to learn a thing or two about this place or you'll be eaten by the zombs." Shocked, I heard a feminine voice come on saying, "Don't listen to that guy, he's the marauder of the server." I heard the high voice again, telling me, "Ya, she's right. I got 20 player kills already, and I've only been here for 12 days."

The female said, "Ignore him. You sound like you're alone, need a group?" I then heard the gruff male again, saying "Banana, no. I don't want a fresh-spawn in our group." The female, apparently named Banana, said, "But he'll die here on his own. Let him join us, Lord!" Lord, obviously, said, "Fine, he can join. But you'll have to show him the ropes." She responded quickly, saying happily, "OK! Will do, Lord." My screen then showed a notification, saying, "Lord has invited you to join his group." Underneath it, there were two buttons, one saying Accept and another saying Decline. I clicked accept.

The screen went blank, and Banana asked me, "Did you join the group?" I responded saying, "Yeah, I accepted the invite." She then told me to tap the screen and then go to the team chat. I did what she said, bringing me from the blank screen of global chat to the original screen. I noticed that my hunger and thirst had gone down slightly. I noticed that in the blank tab that was beside the global there was now a tab called Team Chat, and on the smaller tabs the one that said Create Group now said Leave Group.

I tapped the team chat button, and sure enough I heard someone on the intercom, Lord, saying, "There. I invited him. Happy now?" Banana came on, telling me, "Are you on the team?" I responded, saying, "Yeah, I accepted the invite." Banana replied, breathing out a, "Thank god, I thought Lord was pulling my leg." Lord came on, giving her a gruff response of, "What, do you think I'm a marauder or something?" Banana hurriedly said, "No, no, I was just worried." Banana then seemingly started talking to me, beginning with a, "What's your name, by the way?"

I hadn't realized it until then. I didn't know what was my name. I told them, "I don't know." Banana seemingly exploded, hitting me with a barrage of, "What do you mean, 'you don't know'! You have to know what your name is! Lord! Get over here! This guy doesn't know his name!" Lord came on the chat, saying to Banana, "Jeez girl chill out! You don't need to worry about it too much." Lord then seemingly focused his speech towards me, telling me, "Whatcha want your name to be?" I thought for a moment, thinking of different names, then came with one that pleased me. "I want to be called Joshua." Lord came on almost immediately after I said my name, shouting, "No. You will not be called a mediocre name. I will give you the name Night." Banana instantly retorted, giving him a lecture on how Night was a terrible name for me. I came on, saying to them, "What about Dusk? That is similar to night and is a nice name…"

Lord agreed, but it took Banana some convincing to make her believe that it was truly a good name for me. Finally they both agreed to the name, and Banana told me, "OK, now that that's out of the way, we need to prep you on the basics of Apoc. You need to watch out and be careful, but at the same time be curious. You need to worry about the zombies all the time you're in this hellhole, because they can kill you. Of course, you need to simultaneously worry about the people wandering around the world of Apoc.

"There are three basic land areas, the free-lands, the towns, and the cities. Free-lands are free of zombs, but are easy to get lost in.

"The towns are easily distinguishable by their lack of population and their brown dirt roads. Sometimes towns will have a few zombies wandering around in them, but mostly they're not really that much of a problem. Mostly you won't find players in them, as most people loot the cities.

"This area is approximately 20 square kilometers large, big enough to freely fit a few large cities, and it does. There are three large cities in this area, Kin, Vernal and Hark. Kin is the largest, around double the size of Vernal, and even triple the size of some of the smaller cities. Vernal is smaller then Kin, but still large enough to be considered big. Hark, finally, is almost as large as Vernal, but slightly smaller. It is therefore also categorized in the big cities.

"This is my tip to you, the cities, for now, keep away from them. I'd stick to the towns if I were you."

I thought to myself, _Great, what else could go wrong?_ I got up from the ground, dusting myself off and looking around. Around 25 yards away from me was a garage looking building, tattered and barely standing up. I walked towards it, hoping to find something of use, and walked to the side, where there were two doors standing, swinging barely on their hinges due to the light wind.

I looked inside, and I saw a car wheel knocked off of a stand, lying on the ground, as well as some yellow shotgun pellets scattered across the floor. Further down the room was a clump of broken glass and a box of what seemed to hold a windshield. On the other side of this clump of glass was a solitary blue bag, possibly used as a backpack. I walked to it, picked it up, and examined it, finding it to be a hiking pack, used probably before the apocalypse hit the land. I swung it on my shoulders, hearing a beep come from my forearm.

I looked at it to find that the array of three by four boxes that was showing my inventory was now increased to a four by four array of boxes. I also saw that in the blank space beside the one that showed my Makarov there was now an image of the blue bag I was wearing. _Cool,_ I thought to myself, _that means I can carry more things._ I noticed a single door leading out to a brown road, and seeing that the garage had nothing left to give to me, I exited.

The second that I stepped out of that door, my feet squelched in the muddy road, and I immediately heard a screech emanating from my left, followed by a patter of running feet. I snapped my head to see what it was, and what I saw was unbelievable.

A…thing…was running at me. It was barely human, patches of flesh hanging of its face and tattered clothing covering its body. I could slightly tell that it was male, due to the insane power and speed it was running at me. Also, it had the build of a man. I was shocked to the point that I couldn't move, making me an easy target. I realized this all too late, as it reached me and slammed itself into me, sinking its teeth deep into my shoulder and possibly ripping out a chunk of it.

I stumbled back as it seemingly feasted on what was left of what it had took from my shoulder, whipping out my Makarov from its casing. I aimed it barely at him as he charged once again, backing up while firing at his body. Five shots in, he finally fell to the ground, dead. I stood there, panting and wincing at the pain in my shoulder. I stumbled over to the wall of the garage, letting myself fall to the ground and take in the pain of what I was experiencing.

* * *

 **And so that's all of what I'll show you of the story. I have more, but I don't want to show you it all. Oh, and I am making it so that every life of his is one chapter, and the book'll have 100 chapters. So 100 lives. Oh, one more thing…Every ten lives, he changes worlds, regions, whatever you want to call it. Of course, everyone does, but they (of course) don't do it at the same time. Oh, and one more thing, the game I based it on is the game that I invest most of my time (other than school and Fanfiction, of course) in. It's an awesome game, though sadly I won't be able to play it anymore. I hope that this will be enough for the next few months in which I will try to find a way to write my stories to produce for you guys.**

 **Oh wait! You know, the girl in this story…what's her name again? Oh right, Banana, she's based off of a real life player I found in Apocalypse Rising. DON'T ASK FOR HER USERNAME, that's just plain rude. Lord is also a real person on Roblox, he also plays Apoc. One more thing, this will be categorized under the Games-Roblox category, rated M, of course, and will be an Adventure-Horror story.**

 **-NEW ENTRY-  
I have now published the first chapter of this Apocalypse Rising story, if you want to see it it is on Fanfiction, under Roblox, just put rated M and it'll be the first one. The name is SURVIVE.**


End file.
